


Fears of The Leader

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Status Effects, This goes from angst to sick fic to more angst to fluff whoops, was also me self projecting on minato, was originally supposed to be adhd minato but i kinda forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	Fears of The Leader

Akihiko watched as Minato was struck with Bufu, seeing their leader visibly tremble from the cold blast before doubling over, unconscious. Junpei finished off the Shadows quickly as Akihiko rushed to the unconscious boy's side. "Leader! Are you okay? Wake up!" Minato simply groaned weakly in response, subconsciously hugging himself to keep warm. When Akihiko touched him, he was cold as ice. "Damn idiot...we need to hurry back!"

"But, what about..." Yukari piped up, staring at Minato's unconscious form. "I've got him, now go on ahead!" Akihiko replied. Yukari and Junpei exchanged glances before nodding to their senior and running back to the teleporter.

Akihiko looked back to the junior, his mouth pulled into a tight frown. Minato was usually so meticulous and cautious when they were in Tartarus, but he was practically flailing his sword at any Shadow that dared approach them tonight. It was...incredibly uncharacteristic of him. Akihiko brushed the boy's bangs aside, his hand lingering on his cheek for a bit longer than it should have. Blood trinkled from the corner of the leader's mouth, and Akihiko cursed under his breath. "Frozen _and_ poisoned? God, we need to get out of here." He lifted the boy up and ran to the teleporter, ignoring Minato clinging closer to him.

Thankfully, the frozen effect wore off as soon as they stepped through the teleporter. However, the poison still remained. Minato was just barely conscious now, coughing up blood from the poison's effects. His head rested in Akihiko's lap, his blood staining the boxer's pants. He didn't care, he'd just have to wash them as soon as they got back. "Yukari, you know Posumudi, right?" Akihiko asked, looking up from the junior in his lap. The poor boy was getting paler as time went on, and he hated it so much.

"Oh, right!" Yukari gasped. Quickly, she took out her Evoker, casting Posumudi on Minato. Instantly, the boy stopped coughing, but his face was still almost unnaturally pale. His erratic breathing returned to normal, as well. "Is he going to be okay?" Fuuka asked, her hands cluched to her chest. She was probably as concerned as Akihiko was at the moment.

"He's fine. He'll just need to rest, take it easy for a day or two." Akihiko replied, visibly relieved. The group gave audible sighs of relief. "C'mon, we better get going. The sooner this guy gets in bed, the better."

Akihiko lifted Minato again, already running out of Tartarus and back to the dorms. Minato was still somewhat conscious, and he looked a bit feverish. "Akihiko..? Did I do...good?" He asked, his words slightly slurred.

"You did fine, leader. A bit panicky, but fine nonetheless. I could've gone without the heart attack you almost gave me when you fainted, though." He said that last part in a joking tone, but his expression contradicted his tone of voice. Minato was too exhausted to notice.

"Oh...sorry for...worrying you." Minato was slipping in and out of consciousness, and it was clear he was about to pass out again just from how slurred his words were getting.

"It's fine, leader. That part wasn't within your control anyway. The enemy ambushed us, there's no way you could've acted in time." Minato hummed a response, his eyes slowly sliding shut before snapping open. He didn't want to sleep, for fear of making Akihiko worry again. "Rest for now, bud. You need that more than anything right now." Akihiko stated, noticing the junior's struggle to stay awake for even a few seconds longer.

"But...I-"

"Shhhh. Just sleep, Minato."

Akihiko never stopped running, not until they arrived at the dorms. Minato was out like a light by then, as he should have been. Akihiko carried him up to his room, where he removed the boy's shoes, jacket, and belt before laying him in his bed. Minato was still pale, and his skin felt akin to fire. "And now you're sick? You must've really been running yourself ragged, huh? Damn idiot." Akihiko shook his head. He ran down to grab an ice pack for Minato, just as the others were coming inside.

"Akihiko, how is Arisato doing?" Mitsuru asked, watching the other rummage through the freezer for an ice pack.

"Idiot's got a fever, but other than that, he's fine. He's probably exhausted, too. Wasn't acting like himself back in Tartarus." Akihiko replied, recalling the junior's strange behavior.

"I see. Then perhaps a break from Tartarus would be best. Arisato needs to rest, letting him push himself any further will only make his condition worse." Mitsuru stated, her almost cold tone hiding genuine concern only Akihiko was able to detect.

"I'll let him know that."

"Oh, Akihiko?" Mitsuru called as the boy in question began making his way up the stairs. "Take care of those pants later." Akihiko looked down, having forgotten the bloodstains from when Minato was coughing up blood.

"Ah, right. Thanks for reminding me." He could've swore Mitsuru would've been on his case about that had the cause of the stains been different. He would've been grateful if the cause wasn't their leader coughing up blood all over him.

He quickly returned to Minato's room to see the boy fumbling to get up, insisting to no one that he had to do something. Akihiko quickly ran in and forced the boy back down. "No, I h've to help..." He mumbled, his behavior bordering delirious.

"I'm surprised I didn't come back to you on the floor. Whatever, just, get some rest. You're running a fever and you're clearly exhausted." Akihiko kept his hand on Minato's shoulder as he put the ice pack over his forehead. Minato made a small sound in an attempt to voice disapproval. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, you hear me?" Minato made no indication he was listening, but Akihiko didn't bother to wait, wanting to change out of his bloodstained pants sooner rather than later.

A few minutes later and his bloody pants were off his body and in the wash. Akihiko changed into clothes that would be more comfortable to sleep in and returned to Minato's room.

Minato was halfway up when Akihiko came back. He fell off the bed and onto his side with a _thud_ on the floor as Akihiko rushed to his side. "Dammit, what the hell did I tell you earlier?!" He yelled, heaving Minato back into his bed. A strange sound came out of Minato's throat, and Akihiko payed no mind to it. He held Minato down in his bed for a few seconds to make sure he would stay put before picking up the ice pack from the floor. "God, what the hell's gotten into you?" He asked, his frustrated tone from earlier replaced with concern.

"I wanted to let everyone know I was okay..!" Minato's voice came with a choked sob, one he was no doubt trying to hold back. A few tears slid down his cheeks, and he quickly rolled over towards the wall to hide them.

"Hey, look at me." Akihiko spoke in a soft voice, the best he could manage. Minato didn't budge. "Look at me for just a few seconds, Minato." Still nothing. Akihiko sighed. "Alright, you don't have to look at me. But, at least listen. Okay?" His hand rested on Minato's arm, rubbing it for a few seconds before sitting down on the bed. Minato nodded, silent. "You don't have to put yourself at risk for us, you know. You should be taking care of yourself more than you take care of us. I noticed how you've been skipping meals and staying up later than usual, and I want to help. You're our leader, we want to help you however we can." Minato's hands balled up, taking clumps of the blanket under him.

"I don't want to rely on you guys!" Minato yelled. Akihiko jumped. He'd never heard Minato yell in such a tone before. "I'm scared I'll...get too dependent and start annoying everyone...that everyone will start to think of me as a burden instead of an asset to the team." Minato muttered, small sobs and gasps between words.

"You're our leader, why would we-"

"I'm not fit to be a leader." Minato spoke again. He was trying so hard to keep himself from bursting into tears, Akihiko noticed. "I keep second-guessing myself and everything I do and I get scared I'll put one of you guys in danger and that you'll get hurt or _worse_ and I just-" Minato took in a gulp on air, cutting himself off before he could run his mouth anymore. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "I'm scared of ruining everything..."

Akihiko took a second to process all that was said before he spoke. "You're doing great as our leader, Minato. You can't do anything about putting us in danger because we're going to be in danger regardless of what you do. That's just how Tartarus is. And you have no reason to second-guess yourself. You've never steered us in the wrong direction before, so you're doing amazing." Akihiko said, giving a comforting smile despite knowing Minato couldn't see it.

"Why can't you just abandon me or tell me to go die like everyone else has..?" Minato's voice was filled with frustration and confusion as he pulled on his hair. He just didn't understand. That was what always happened. In the end, he was always abandoned by the people he grew close to. People he trusted. People he loved.

"...Where's this coming from?" Akihiko asked, the smile he had gone in favor of a frown. "Minato, why would I do that? I...I care about you, and I want you to be happy." He thought to tell him how he felt, but held back. Now wasn't the best time. Not now, while Minato was holding back tears and insecure and vulnerable.

"That's what they all say..."

"If I wanted to abandon you, I would've left you in Tartarus!" Akihiko yelled, standing up. Minato tensed before bursting into uncontrollable sobs. Immediately, Akihiko was back at his side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. But, I'm serious. If I really didn't want you around, I wouldn't have risked my life getting you out of Tartarus. Trust me, okay?" Akihiko hesitated before rubbing Minato's arm again.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Minato sobbed.

Akihiko paused. How could he prove that? Again, he thought of telling him his feelings for him. Would Minato think he was just messing with him? That he was lying to get him to stay? It was worth a shot, he figured. "Minato, you can trust me because...I love you."

A long silence followed before Minato spoke once more. "You're lying. Stop lying to me! Stop toying with me, dammit!" He yelled, curling himself into the smallest ball he could get himself to be.

"Minato, I'm not lying! You can trust me. I'd never want to hurt you. Please, trust me." Akihiko gasped suddenly. He wasn't about to start crying now.

"Please, stop toying with my emotions like this..." Minato choked out.

"I'm not trying to, okay? I just...I just want you to be happy." Akihiko took a few deep breaths. He was barely able to keep himself together. Minato was in tears, in denial, and insecure, and Akihiko feared he had made it so much worse.

"...Do you really mean that?" Minato asked. There was the tiniest bit of hope in his voice. "You're not just acting or something?"

"Minato, I'm a terrible actor." Akihiko said, laughing softly. "Of course I mean it."

Minato rolled over and sat up, Akihiko finally being able to see his puffy, red eyes. Akihiko let a few tears of his own spill, quickly wiping them away. "Wait, why are you crying?! Did I-" Minato raised his arms to hold Akihiko before the senior started laughing.

"You didn't do anything, don't worry. I've been trying not to cry this entire time." Akihiko said as he wiped his eyes.

"Really?" Minato's arms fell a bit. Akihiko looked back up once his eyes were dried. His eyes were red, but not as red as Minato's were. "Your eyes are a bit red there, Akihiko." Minato laughed a bit.

"Not as red as yours are." Akihiko shot back playfully with a small chuckle. Minato let out a small laugh too. His arms were still slightly raised, left there awkwardly. He looked down at them for a second before throwing them around Akihiko. "Thank you, Akihiko."

Akihiko hugged him back, smiling softly. Minato was smiling again, nuzzling into Akihiko's neck, happier than the boxer had ever seen him. It was a nice feeling, knowing he was the reason for that smile. He could get used to this, he figured. As Minato let go, practically beaming, he knew then. As he pulled the boy into a hug, foreheads pressed together, laughing along with him, he knew.

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
